Aged Soul
by Ikasuki
Summary: Time and space are convoluted as a poor soul branded by the dark sign will soon discover. Casted in a foreign land where war is approaching a fateless undead may yet change what have already been preordained. Will he find solace on his journey, or will he lose the last remaining strand of his ever fluttering humanity. One who can't die right may prove to be exactly what is needed.
1. What is thine name?

**Hello, here is my very first contribution on this website and I hope you will enjoy it. Although due to this particular crossover and this being my first story I don't really expect that much people to actually read it or comment.**

 **I am new to writting so don't hesitate to comment and post your critics, good or bad, I appriciate it. Well put critics that help me improove are always welcome.**

 **If there are any faults please let me know. English isn't my first language so I will try and correct it.**

...

I Forgot to add that part as it seems to be important.

So obviously I do not own dark Souls nor Dragon Age. Although, I wish I did.

* * *

Pain, I remember the pain. Being thrown through walls and falling. I remember passing the torch to a nameless wandering soul as I thought then that _'my demise has finally cometh_ '. But cometh it didn't, regrettably. What was I doing there, what was I searching for?

I rose once again as I had a hundred time before. I do not remember where my step drove me nor why, just that the stone path under my armored feet was cold and humid. I do not remember how long I walked but long it was, more than I even care to try and remember.

People fell under my sword. For, I had a sword in my right hand and a shield in my left one. Was I a knight of some sort? I am unsure. Shouldn't I know of these things? My mind is clouded…

I remember cold and dark land again, there were trees this time though, I think, with a certain eerie feeling to it, but I did not stay, for my step carried me further. Always further and… bellow.

My mind is in shamble, I cannot continue this way. I cannot remember who I am. What is my name? Why did I come to this accursed land? I think I fell from a boat, I felt the weight of the water crush my body as I plummeted down, always further down, in this cold and dark place. But this cannot be, for I am alive or I wouldn't be thinking right now…

I think I had friends, or made some along the way. What were their names again? Why can't I remember… just a bit… please, oh please! I just want to… remember.

…

I think I helped someone with something important. We walked the road of a beautifully light embraced city. Or was it plunged in undying darkness?

I think I had a goal, a fate. Yes, I was meant to accomplish something of great importance. I was sent to do so, but why? Why did HE stop me? And who is HE. I remember his sword piercing my chest. And the pain, once more. Always the pain. And anger as well this time.

…

Did I have a family? I am not sure, I think I had one. But like everything else I cannot remember nor their names nor their faces. Still I think I remember their voices… and the scent? Yes the scent of cracked wood bathed in the sun. I remember I once called it home… I think.

…

Pain. I feel it once more. As I regain my bearing, or a semblance of it. I have accepted my fate. Or lack thereof really, I will just have to wander aimlessly once again. Or so I thought. But, somehow, I feel like things are different now. I may not remember my past but… my mind is clear. Clearer that it has been for… well… forever really. Clear enough that I can truly observe what is around me in my present state at least. It doesn't feel like I am walking a cloudy dream anymore.

So… where am I?

…

Casting a sight around my tattered armored body I could see that I was standing, or lying to be more precise, in some sort of small cavern. I stood up, walking the only path that went outside, only to find a desolate swamp.

There was mud, pockets of water, trees, and green grass in all directions. The sky was dark and I could see flickering point of light. Stars I realized. How long had it been since I saw some, or cared to watch really? 'Too long' was the only response I came up with.

Some fireflies were happily flying in the small and muddy clearing in front of me and I could hear the buzzing of other bugs as well as the sound of owls in the distance. I felt… I felt at peace. The night air was so endearingly refreshing. I hadn't felt like this since, well… years? Or was it decades? Not centuries at least, surely I wasn't that old?

As refreshing as the air around me was, I had to move, I couldn't stay in a muddy swamp all night. So I did what I did best. I wandered, not forgetting to take my iron shield and sword with me. They looked like they had seen better days. The blue and gold coat of paint adorning my shield was in a sorry state. But it could still be seen with the naked eye. As for my sword… let's just say it was clear it had vanquished numerous mighty foes. But even then, it looked more than serviceable, still sharp and deadly.

Putting my sword in its trusty sheath I paused a second to look at myself. Doing so wasn't easy but thanks to the illuminated night sky and a puddle of water it was feasible. What greeted me was a man in armor, tattered blue cloth and broken pieces of chain mail under numerous plates of steel. It looked worn-out, but somehow it wasn't. I may not remember it in the literal term of the word, but I could feel it in my drained old bones, I knew I went to great deal of pain to make this armor the best it could ever be, same with my trusty sword and shield. They wouldn't break and never will.

"Best steel work in the hole kingdom" I quipped. Although, I couldn't remember which kingdom I was talking about.

"But enough jest for now" I muttered, resuming my night stroll between moss covered trees. While walking, I could see some wandering husks not so far away. 'Hollows' I realized, but I didn't bother with them. I could easily fell the poor souls, mind ye, but why bother? They weren't on my path and it didn't seem like they saw me anyway. Putting an end to their suffering might have been a mercy, one they did or did not deserve but I didn't stop to do so. Not because of some condescending feeling or anything of the sort, but, because while I was walking I saw a light in the not so far off distance. And as any adventurer worth his share of souls, curiosity is one of our greatest known trait, for better or for worst.

Hastening my march in the direction of the light I ended out of the towering trees into another clearing. There was a little wooden shack and something like a watermill in the left corner.

Somehow I felt like I was there once. And like a lightning bolt an old memory came to the surface of my mind. One that wasn't so pleasant.

"For Gwyn sake, it better not be those weaving old witches!" I spitted, drawing my sword. I couldn't help but feeling hate for the old hags, unnerving and unhelping bunch really. Always mocking and loathing the poor lads and lass that ended up on their doorstep. And how did I end up here again anyway… last I remember I was… scratch that line of thought I don't remember where I was last but I know I wasn't in… well what was it called again? Dong late? Drank lack? No… Drown lake maybe? Close enough, and I'm sure I ended up there by falling off of some boat so… Drown Lake it is. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm pretty sure I wasn't in Drown Lake last time I checked. So these better not be some kind of joke from those red old wenches or I might just 'accidently' gut them. Yes all three of them, or was it four? Doesn't matter.

Approaching the entrance I slowly opened it with my sword, swearing in my mind to strangle the old hags with their only two or three remaining teeth if they so much as tried to mock me. I may not remember my name but damn, I still have my pride.

I carefully pushed the door open and entered, one step at a time, slow and steady on the wooden planked floor, stealthy as a shadow assas..

*CRAAAAK*

Well… So much for the stealthy approach...

And who am I kidding anyway I am a 6 feet tall (180cm) knight in armor?!

-"And who might be so impudent as to enter my humble dwelling in the dead of the night without invitation?"

Well… Old woman check. I thought as I looked as the one approaching me. But this wasn't the toothless weaving kind. No, no, no, this one screamed of trouble. The kind that would bite my head off and bury my corpse in the backyard to use as fertilizer for her potted plants…

*gulp*

-"Well lad if you are here to murder my poor old bones you are not doing a very good job at it"

-"What? I am no assassin" I replied, a few feet away eying her warily.

-"Really? Then pray tell what one might be doing, sword in hand and trying to sneak his way in? Surely you didn't just see light and thought it would be better inside did you?"

-"Well…" Was the only response I could come up with while sheathing my sword. As dangerous as she felt, she didn't seem the kind to attack if unprovoked and I sure didn't want to give her reason to.

"Hahaha so you DID come inside because of the light." She laughed. "It is almost refreshing really. So what should I call you young lad?"

"I beg your forgiveness, madam; please believe that it is not that I wish my name to remain unsaid just that… I…"

The old woman approached me, a curious expression on her face as she starred in my eyes beneath my helmet.

"hummm… you smell of death, knight. And not in the way the one of your armored kind usually do. No…" She mused, slowly approaching me again, carefully extending her hand to my neck as if to caress it. Then realization came upon her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? An undead then… No wonder you don't remember your name. I didn't expect to meet one of you here. You are very far cry from home do you know that?

"I…"

"Of course you don't, how could you?" She laughed once again. "You do not even know what your home is, or where. Well come with me I think I have something for you"

I followed here silently in her small hut. She appeared to know a great deal, more than I thought she would. To be fair every old woman I met had known way more than met the eye. It might have to do with the, age… or not. The more I age the less I remember. There might be a secret at work here, maybe I should ask for it.

While lost in my thoughts once again, the old woman went to a wooden chest placed near the hearth of her home and started searching for its content.

"Where did I put this old trinket… ah there you are. Come knight and take this. You might have to use it more than I ever will. And it might even make you remember your home" She smirked as she placed a small metal thing wrapped up with white cloth on the palm of my hand.

I observed the small object, a little bell, raising an eyebrow under my helmet.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" I questioned my voice full of doubts.

"Surely you should know more than I on the subject" The old lady shrugged.

I observed it once more. Frowning like I probably never had. Nope. Nothing.

"Forgive the bad pun, but no, it doesn't ring a bell…"

Then suddenly it hit me.

 **RING A BELL**.

 _There is an old saying in my family._

It came to me crashing down like a tidal wave.

 _Thou who art Undead, art chosen..._

I remember being thrown through the roof of the asylum, crashing down in a cell.

 _In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords..._

I remember giving the undead I saved some of my estus flasks as I thought I was done for.

 _When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know..."_

I remember. I remember the bastard putting his sword through my guts as he put an end to the flame. The traitorous bastard!

But more importantly, I finally remember my name.

…

"You have been staring at the ceiling for some time now young lad. Surely it is not that interesting"

"Forgive me if I appear to be rude, but I am NOT young, my lady"

"HAHAHA indeed but everyone is young in my eyes, young lad, and it is beyond the point. So, what should I call you? Surely you can tell me thine name now."

Ah… how long has it been since I last remembered. How long since I pronounced it.

"My name is Oscar. Oscar of Astora" I chocked, feeling something wet and warm finding its way on my cheeks.

"Come on now, a grown man crying is unsightly". She grinned. "As for me, you can call me Flemeth".

* * *

 **And here it is my first chapter of this story.**

 **I hope it won't be the last.**

 **As to what to expect if I ever continue (which I hope I do). I never really liked crossover that stritly followed one story withouth really adding anything, so I guess I will try and deviate a bit otherwise I might just be the biggest hypocrite there is out there. But in order to do so I will need to know a lot, and I mean A LOT about dragon age where this story will mainly take place, and that is actually quite a bit of work. For DA 1 it might be a bit easier, still hard though. But for the second one... well that will be a challenge if we ever get there.**

 **Hope you liked it so far, do not hesitate to comment or like or suscribe if you want.**

 **See you.**

 **Have a nice day/night.**


	2. Not out of the wood yet

**Hi, it's been quite a while. I wanted to update this sooner but I had to travel 6000 miles in order to change work and all that. Not that I am complaining it's great but life has ben hectic as of recently and for the first time in years I can say that I love what I am doing for a living (which is a great change of pace).**

 **Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter. Some part were already written and I wanted to post it for the few who follow the story, so I hope you appreciate it.**

 **So enjoy, and please leave a reviw at the end, constructive criticsm ot just criticisme or anything really :)**

 **And as always, I do not own dark souls or Dragon Age. Or maybe I do but don't know it.**

"I'm not crying" I said in the most convincing voice I could use on the moment. Still the old woman, or Flemeth, as she called herself, didn't appear that convinced… judging by her amused smirk. But to be totally honest, I didn't cry. Well, maybe I did, a little. Not in happiness though.

Yes, I remember my name. Some might think it a joyful event, a grace even. Not I. Not that I am unhappy remembering it, but it is what came with it that put me in an uncomfortable mood. Only now do I realize how close to becoming hollow I really was. I might have only been a couple of deaths short. And in the state I was, not caring about my surroundings, nor my doing, nor the danger I faced. Those deaths might have come sooner rather than later. And then… Well… Let's just say it's unpleasant.

But this wasn't the only reason for those shed tears. No. It was anger and bitterness. Anger aimed at that bastard undead. The very same one I freed from the shackles of the asylum. The one I assumed a friend. That stupid mindless pawn of Kaathe! As if plunging the world in darkness was somehow a better idea. See how well it served that city in the woods…

As for bitterness, well, while I still don't remember my whole life or unlife if that is even a word, I do remember the grand lines now. And looking back I can see the futility of it all. No matter the amount of sweat, blood or souls that we shed, no matter the number of friends that we lost along the way, no matter the number of time that we tried… it was all for naught. As if mocking our greatest efforts. Soon it would start anew, all over again. And we would dance on that very same tune all over again, blissfully unaware, deprived of our memories, of our very Soul. Maybe that is the true essence of the curse that was inflicted upon my kind. Even with our bodies grinded to dust, our soul burned to ashes, we would still rise from our grave just to be tortured all over again! Mocking our beings to its very core, in life and in death and even in whatever came after that... What kind of twisted being would wish for something like that, or impose it on other? Soulless gods bastards be damned!

The irony is maddening. I would probably burst out laughing mockingly at myself if I could. So many of us fought oh so desperately to hang on to that brittle thread of humanity. Hoping the memories would keep us safe from hollowing, safe from becoming mad. Never did we ever think that if we remembered it all we would be as close to madness as we ever were. Maybe even closer. And perhaps that is all part of the curse…

Truth be told, I feel like I'm standing on the brink.

Well… nothing a couple of death can't remedy, soon enough I will forget… again.

After all, such is our lot.

Maybe he was right after all… let there be darkness once and for all.

I am tired.

…

The fake cough of my host brought me back from my not so pleasant reflections. Getting lost in thoughts while looking at a fire was one of my habits. Probably comes with being undead.

"You have been awfully quite Oscar. To think that a little trinket would get you in such turmoil."

"Tell me Flemeth, might I inquire on how did you come upon that little trinket as you call it?" I was quite curious about that part actually. That bell might look simple. But it was mine and I know I always held it close to me, or tightly in my hand.

"Well…" she began, pretending to try and remember. " I might have stumbled upon it somewhere in this swamp, I think".

"Stumbled upon it… pardon me, but, I am pretty sure we both know you are not being honest. So could you please tell me the truth?"

"The truth? An exigent one aren't we uh? But no, far better the lie, and easier on the ear too." She laughed. "And what good would it do you anyway? You have your bell and some of your memories back. That is far more than what you came in with. And if you value yourself I suggest you leave it at that. Boy."

She was right. I came here with nothing, and now I have much more. Too much If I can say so myself. But can I really spit on this little generosity fate has showed me? Better not, from my experience it always come biting me in the arse… It reminds me of this time when…

"There you go again dreaming in you little world, well if it's no different to you I would gladly go sleep and dream myself, so come on, shoo, take the door and be on you way." She waved her hand at me, indicating that she wanted me to depart.

"What? You can't be serious; it is night time and almost raining right now!"

"And praise tell why does that matter to you now? Huh?"

"…"

Well she… was right. Infuriating true, but right nonetheless… I didn't sleep. Didn't need to in fact. And it's not like some water drop would stop me but, still. That felt rude.

"Now be a dear, and be on your way Oscar. Those olds bones of mine need rest and I am sure there are plenty of things out there that you will find to your liking… Still a word of advice, you are far away from home and if someone asks you, you should pretend to be a grey warden from far away" Was all she said while laughing and pushing me out of her house. Leaving me standing stupidly outside under the rain.

By Gwyndolin balls! Did this old crone she just throw me out of her house! She did, didn't she?

And what in a bonfire name is a grey warden anyway!?

In her hut Flemeth was watching with great delight at the miserable undead that was still trying to process what had just happened to him. Messing with unsuspecting souls was always the source of so much amusement. And this one was quickly proving to become an interesting distraction.

"Awake this late I see. How unusual of you mother."

"Worried for little old me Morrigan? Fret not my dear, I was on my way to my bed, as should you."

"Yes mother, I bid you a good night"

Throwing one last glance outside, Flemeth couldn't help herself from smiling.

Things were going to become interesting really fast and she couldn't help but savor the idea.

 _Now now, I should prepare for my other guests as the king seems to be coming with his armies. Ah what great time to live in._

 **And** **that's it for now :) Hope you liked it.**

 **A little update of sort on the story, with my new job and life in general I don't know if I will stick with writing this story. It was kind of a "on the moment thing". I would love to continue but doing so would require large amount of time to read all sort of wiki pages (as I have forgotten most of the names and places and happening of the games), as well as struggle to write (being french and all...).**

 **I also had this idea on my mind dor a starwars fanfiction that has been growing for quite sometime. So if anyone is willing to help on any of those 2 project you would be welcome.**

 **Have a nice day :)**


End file.
